Alternate Dimensions
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: What if Sakura had lost her concentration during the first movie, and had been sent to a different dimension where she’s not the Card Captor? With the help of a familiar face, she must find her way home. [WIP]
1. Concentration Failure

Alternate Dimensions

Prologue – Concentration Failure

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters. End of story.

Author's Notes – This idea came to me while I was watching the first CCS movie. What would have happened if Sakura had lost concentration? Well, I decided to write a story :P And yes, I'm still working on my other CCS fics (Fans of "All That She Is" will be happy to know I actually wrote a bit today) but I just wanted to start my idea off before I leave tomorrow. Going on a little vacation to Saint Pierre! Woo! Expect *lots* of updates when I get back, because I'll be officially on Easter Break :)

Pairings/Warnings – Well, if you know me well enough, you'll know who the pairing will be. Sakura/Syaoran, of course. But it's not gonna come until later on in the story...way later on. Rated PG.

Summary – What if Sakura had lost her concentration during the first movie, and had been sent to a different dimension where she's not the Card Captor? Sakura must now find her way back to her dimension with the help of this one's Card Captor, who's a familiar face in her dimension. But trouble's not too far off!

----------

It was dark as Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero stood in front of the well which Sakura had sensed the aura in the day before. It was the well from the cover of the book that she had opened...the one with the lady sitting upon it so sadly. It was the well she had found while following the two white birds through the city of Hong Kong. The one Syaoran had saved her from, and the one that she had fell into.

Standing in front of that same place, Sakura was dressed in another one of Tomoyo's creations. Her friend loved making her dresses for capturing cards and Clow business, and insisted that Sakura wear a different one each time. This time was no different, as Sakura stared down at the pink and purplish outfit. She had to smile, despite the circumstances. Even though they were far from home, Tomoyo had remembered to bring a dress just in case.

Her sealing wand in hand, Sakura looked up at the well with determination in her eyes. This was it. She was going to go back to that watery place again...the place she had lost all her friends. Closing her eyes, she remembered it clearly. It had been her fault...she had opened the book, which poured water that had swallowed them. They had ended up in the same watery place that Sakura had been dreaming of for weeks, and the same lady was still calling for her. But the lady had been looking for Clow Reed for some reason, and had attacked Sakura and her friends. Touya, Yukito, Meiling and Syaoran...she had to leave them behind. She hoped they were okay.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Kero, who sat on her shoulder. He smiled in encouragement, and Sakura nodded in response. Taking a step foreword, she put her wand in front of her, ready for anything. However, her wand hit off something, and a glow formed around the well. Sakura blinked, confused.

"What happened?"

"It's a spiritual boundary!" Kero answered, flying off her shoulder to get a look. By now the whole well was surrounded, and there was no way to get in. The barrier blocked off every bit of it. "A spiritual boundary has been created around the well."

Tomoyo, who stood behind the two, spoke up, "What can we do?"

Kero groaned in frustration, "This is frustrating! With the powers I got now, there's nothing I can do!"

"No way!" Cried Sakura, looking at her two friends. She had to get in there! She had to save her friends!

Kero's face suddenly went blank, and his eyes widened. Tomoyo was the first to notice.

"What's the matter?"

"I can sense someone coming," He replied in a lowered voice.

Grabbing Kero, Tomoyo stuck him in one of the bows on Sakura's dress so that he couldn't be seen. Their attention on the alleyway, they noticed a figure making their way towards them. Sakura gasped as the figure stepped into the dim light.

"Li's mother!"

"Stand back," Li's mother, Yelan, said as she joined them where she stood. She stared hard at the barrier before her.

"How come..?" Sakura started, wondering why Yelan would be there.

"Syaoran's energy has disappeared." Yelan answered simply, still studying the barrier.

Sakura looked down at her feet, ashamed. "That's my.. "

"No, that is not true." Said Yelan, looking at the young girl. "It was only because his power was called upon." With that, she took out a fan, which seemed to glow with power. Using her magic, she transferred her strength into it.

"She has incredible power." Kero observed from where he hid.

Bringing the fan down on the barrier, it sliced through the pink light, forming a long cut wide enough for Sakura to fit through.

"Go." She said, and Sakura nodded.

"Okay!" She turned to Tomoyo, "Stay here." She stepped through the barrier and into the boundary it was supposed to protect – the well.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted from behind her, "Be careful!"

"This costume is very easy to move about in," Sakura smiled at her friend, and Tomoyo smiled back.

"It's made of completely water resistant materials, so it'll keep you dry in water."

Sakura's smile widened. Tomoyo always seemed to know what kind of costume to make. 

Behind her the barrier closed, leaving her and Kero standing in front of the well. Stepping up, she soon disappeared, leaving Tomoyo and Yelan staring after her. Yelan, having used much of her power, began to faint, but was caught by Tomoyo. 

"Sakura..." Looking back up at the empty well, Tomoyo frowned. She had a bad feeling about this.

-----

Sakura opened her eyes, staring at her surroundings. She seemed to be floating in mid air, and was briefly scared that she might fall. But that fear soon passed as she realized she wasn't falling, and moving around was easy. The next thing that registered in her mind was the bright light of the room, and the mirrors that hung suspended in space just as she was.

"This is it?" She asked out loud, not expecting an answer. She jumped as someone answered her.

"You're between dimensions!" Said Kero, who floated close to her. She had forgotten all about him. "Look around you!" He indicated to the mirrors, "These are all different dimensions floating around. If we get lost in here, we'll never be able to get out!"

"What should I do?" Sakura asked, afraid. What if they got lost? She'd never be able to see her friends again! She'd never get to save them!

"Thank hard!" Kero answered, but Sakura was caught up in her thoughts.

__

It's my fault...

"If you think hard, it should take you there!"

Sakura hadn't cried before when she had first escaped the watery depths, but the tears came now. It suddenly hit her how things would be so much better if it weren't for the cards, and she wouldn't be saving people all the time. She wouldn't be putting her friends and family in danger. She'd be an ordinary girl living an ordinary life, just like the rest of them. Oh how she longed to be normal sometimes, especially in bad situations like these. This was nothing a young girl should be doing! If only Meiling...Syaoran...either of them had been the one to open the book...

The world around her began to spin, and Sakura felt sick.

__

It's my fault...

My fault...

Meiling...

Li...

It's my fault they got captured...if only I hadn't of opened that book...or come to Hong Kong in the first place. Touya and Yukito would be safe...Meiling...Syaoran...She closed her eyes, tears glistening_. I have to save them...it's my fault! If only...if only...if I wasn't a card captor then none of this would have happened! If only someone had found the Cards! Li would have been such a better Card Captor than me!_

There was a flash that caused her to clench her eyes tight, and her dizziness gave way to unconsciousness as the world around her continued to spin. The last thing she saw was Kero shouting her name, a look of fear upon his face.

Then the world exploded into white.

-----

It was late afternoon when she awoke, the bright sun settling across her pretty face. Sakura moaned, hauling the covers over her head as she turned over. She hated mornings...she liked to sleep in. But there was something bothering her in the back of her sleep filled thoughts, and cuddling into the sheets, her eyes soon widened in shock. She was in bed....

She sat up straight, startling the woman who sat next to her bed. But Sakura paid no attention to her as she quickly looked around the room, trying to remember where she was.

"What...what happened? Where am I?" She asked herself, her memories flooding back.

The woman smiled at her, and for the first time, Sakura laid her eyes on her. The woman had long flowing black hair, held up in a familiar hair style that was not japanese style, nor were her clothes. Sakura blinked, remembering her. "Yelan...? What are you doing here?"

"I was afraid you weren't going to wake up," Yelan spoke, a small smile on her face, "The accident really was a tragic one...I came to Japan as fast as I could. I'll be taking care of you for a while."

Sakura could only stare at her confused. "But...why? Where are Syaoran and the others? Are they okay?"

Yelan looked at her like she had three heads, and put her hand on the young girl's forehead. "No temperature. It's finally broken after three weeks. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura insisted, "But where are the others?"

Yelan gave her that same funny look. "Sakura dear, I think you need to lie down and get some more sleep."

But Sakura would have none of this. "Kero? Kero where are you??" Kero would be able to explain this!

"Sakura...please," Yelan gently pushed her back so she was lying down "You hit your head really hard in the accident. You're not...you're not in the right mind right now..."

"Why won't you tell me where the others are??" Sakura asked, tears running down her face. She didn't know where she was, or what was going on.

"I don't know who you are talking about, Sakura.." The woman admitted, sitting back.

"Syaoran...he's your son...don't you remember?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears away. How could a mother forget her own son? 

"Sakura..." Yelan started, "I don't have a son. I have five daughters, remember?"

"Five?" Sakura blinked, causing more tears to run down her face.

"Yes," The older woman replied, "Four back in Hong Kong, and...you, Sakura."

"I...I don't understand, Yelan.."

"Please Sakura," The woman's eyes watered, "Please stop calling me that. Don't you remember? I'm your mother, we live in Hong Kong with your other four sisters and we study the art of magic. I sent you here to get the Clow Cards...don't you remember anything?"

Sakura's eyes hazed over as she let this information sink in. How...what..? WHAT WAS GOING ON???

The mirrors...the mirrors to different dimensions...had her thoughts caused her to change dimensions? Was this what had happened? But...how would she get home, and just how different was this dimension?

__

If only someone had found the Cards!

Sakura's eyes widened.

__

Li would have been such a better Card Captor than me!

She...she had thought that, right before it had all happened. Before she had fell unconscious...But...was it really true, had she really switched places with Li?

"Yel...Mother..." She looked at the crying woman before her, her eyes wide, "What...What is my name?"

"Sakura Li," The woman sobbed before hugging Sakura closely, "Sakura Li." 

To Be Continued...


	2. Familiar Surroundings

Alternate Dimensions

Chapter One – Familiar Surroundings

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters. End of story.

Author's Notes – Here's the first chapter of the fic. Hope you enjoy.

Pairings/Warnings – Well, if you know me well enough, you'll know who the pairing will be. Sakura/Syaoran, of course. But it's not gonna come until later on in the story...way later on. Rated PG.

Summary – What if Sakura had lost her concentration during the first movie, and had been sent to a different dimension where she's not the Card Captor? Sakura must now find her way back to her dimension with the help of this one's Card Captor, who's a familiar face in her dimension. But trouble's not too far off!

----------

Yelan sat staring at a mirror, seated in front of it, lost in her thoughts. She was upset – very upset. Who wouldn't be? Her daughter had forgotten everything, and didn't even remember her own family! Tears came to Yelan's eyes at that thought, and she looked away from the mirror. She couldn't bare to see herself cry, because then she would see how weak she really was. It would make everything more real – the fact that it was all of her fault this had happened.

She had sent Sakura to Japan to get the Clow Cards. They belonged to the Li family, and Sakura had vowed to bring them back. However, on the way from the airport, Wei had lost control of the car and there had been a massive accident. Wei had come out okay, but Sakura had been put into a coma for the past few weeks. And now that she was awake, she didn't remember anything and kept insisting to see friends that Yelan had never heard of.

"Aunt Yelan?" Came a soft voice, and she turned to face her niece Meiling. Upon hearing of Sakura's accident, Yelan had rushed to Japan to see if Sakura was okay, and Meiling had insisted upon coming. Her and Sakura had always been close, more best friends than they were cousins. Meiling had also been heartbroken to find out that Sakura didn't remember her.

"Yes?" Yelan asked, unable to meet the girl's eyes. She could tell that the young girl had been crying again, and she was afraid that if she saw those tears, she wouldn't be able to control her own.

"Sakura's awake, and wishes to get out of bed."

Yelan sighed, getting up. She would visit her daughter, tell her it would be best if she stayed in bed. She had recently been in a life threatening accident, after all. The doctors had told Yelan that Sakura was to stay in bed for at least another week, but Sakura insisted she had to get up and 'find the others'.

Walking out of the room, Meiling followed close behind her.

-----

Gripping her comforter, Sakura pulled her legs out from under the bed sheets and placed them on the cold hardwood floor. She was sick and tired of staying in bed – she'd been in there for a week already! No matter what she told them, they wouldn't let her get up! She kept insisting that she was fine, but they said the doctor had said for her to stay in bed because of the coma.

_Coma?_ She thought angrily_, I wasn't in a coma! I was in my dimension, trying to save my friends! _She saddened at that thought, _Now I'll never save them…I could be stuck here for God only knows how long… _Tears came to her eyes, and she didn't bother to hold them back. _They're doomed…and it's because of me…I'll never see them again…_

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Yelan stared at her daughter from the doorway, a worried expression on her face as she watched Sakura stand on shaky legs, "You're not supposed to be up."

"I..I can't stay in bed any longer.." _I have to find someone…someone who can help me…_

"I can't allow you to walk around like this," Yelan came towards her, gently putting a hand on each shoulder to steady the girl. "You must rest…you're not okay…"

"I am!" Sakura insisted, looking up at the elder woman, her supposed mother in this dimension. "I…I have to find.."

"Sakura, the Cards can wait until later," Her mother smiled, thinking that was what Sakura meant, "You have to get better so you can find them. You have all the time in the world, don't worry about it."

_The Cards?…_yes_,_ Sakura's eyes widened, maybe she could get help from the Cards! And if she could find the Cards…then she could find Kero! But she didn't even know where to start looking…and Yelan and Meiling wouldn't let her out of their sight.

"Please…" Sakura begged, "…Mother." She added, and she knew Yelan would give in to that. She saw Yelan's eyes widen at what Sakura had just called her.

"Okay Sakura," She finally gave in, "But you're still not permitted to leave the house. Come," She took her hand and led her out of the room, "Sit down in the living room and watch television. I will make you some lunch."

Sakura did as she was told, sitting down on the comfortable black leather couch that was all too familiar. She couldn't quite place it where she had seen it before, but she had. Looking around the room, she found that familiar too. Her thoughts were interrupted as Meiling came out of her room, carrying blankets and pillows.

"Here, Sakura," She smiled, laying them next to the girl on the couch, "In case you need them."

Sakura blinked, staring at the girl. She had thought it strange since the moment she had woken up to find the raven haired girl crying at the side of her bed, but she still felt weird when she saw Meiling. This Meiling was different from the Meiling that she knew back home…this Meiling was nice and didn't insult her. She found herself liking this Meiling a lot, but she missed her Meiling's taunting and insults more.

"Thanks, Meiling."

The other girl's face brightened in response. "No problem. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said, and then she was gone, and Sakura was left in the room by herself, staring at the familiar surroundings.

_Where have I seen all of this before_? she thought, frustrated. She hated when she couldn't remember things, and this one was annoying her. A glint across the room caught her eye, and she turned her head to look in that direction. Against the wall leaned a sword, and a very familiar sword at that.

_Syaoran's__ sword… _Then it came to her_, of course! This is Syaoran's apartment! That's why it's so familiar!_ She smiled, looking around as she remembered every detail. It was all the same, down to the pictures on the wall. Of course she had only been in Syaoran's house once, and only for a moment…that's why it had taken her so long to realize where she was.

_I'm in Syaoran's apartment…which means I'm in Tomoeda!_ She brightened at that thought.

"Here Sakura," Came a voice, and Sakura jumped. She had not heard Yelan enter the room. "I made you some soup." She laid a tray down on the table in front of Sakura.

"Thank you."

"Would you like anything else? Biscuits? A glass of milk?"

Sakura shook her head, just as the phone rang. Yelan went to get it, but Meiling had made it there first.

"Hello?" There was silence as Meiling listened to the voice on the other line. "Yelan? Yes, she's here. Do you wish to speak to her?"

Yelan took the phone from Meiling when Meiling handed to her, and brought it close to her ear. "Yes? This is Yelan."

Meiling sat next to Sakura, who was slowly eating her soup.

"That's Aunt Yelan's special soup." Meiling smiled, "Your favorite," She added.

Sakura didn't know what to say, so she nodded as she put another spoonful into her mouth. It was pretty good – she had never really liked soup, but she found herself liking it more and more with every spoonful.

A click came from behind them, signaling that the phone call was over.

Meiling looked over her shoulder at Yelan, who had a strange look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"That was a call from Hong Kong…I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Seems your sisters are getting into some trouble…I knew I shouldn't have left them alone." She paused, a sad look on her face, " I'm sorry Sakura, but I must go back home. At least until this is all sorted out."

"I understand." Sakura replied.

"But Aunt Yelan.." Meiling started, looking to Sakura. Yelan seemed to read her mind.

"Sakura will be okay. She's tough. She'll soon be well enough to be on her own again anyway." Yelan informed her, "Wei will be back soon too, and Meiling…I was hoping you'd stay here and look after her?"

Meiling grinned. "Really? I'd love to!" She looked to Sakura, "We can hunt down those Cards together, and stay up late talking about boys just like we used to! Won't that be great, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, still a bit confused.

"You will both be attending the local school here too." Yelan went on to say, "Starting next week. That should give Sakura enough time to recover fully."

Sakura only smiled in response. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say about all of this, so she had kept quiet up until now. "Sounds great."

"Then it's settled then. I will leave for Hong Kong in a few days, and Wei will be watching over you two."

Sakura smiled to herself. Once Yelan left and she was allowed to go outside and attend school, she'd soon find those Cards…and hopefully Kero would be able to help her get back to where she belonged.

To Be Continued…


	3. Airports and Malls

Alternate Dimensions

Chapter Two – Airports and Malls

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters. End of story.

Author's Notes – Wow, it's been forever since I updated this fic. It was put on hiatus for a long time, meaning I put it on hold. Don't get too excited with this update though – it just may go back on hiatus after this chapter :P This is just a fic I work on in my spare time (which I don't have a lot of, considering my other larger fics take up most of that time) and I don't know if I'll ever get around to finishing this.

Pairings/Warnings – Slight Sakura/Syaoran. Rated PG.

Summary – What if Sakura had lost her concentration during the first movie, and had been sent to a different dimension where she's not the Card Captor? Sakura must now find her way back to her dimension with the help of this one's Card Captor, who's a familiar face in her dimension. But trouble's not too far off!

----------

The airport was busy, crowds of people pushing past them as they walked to their designated flight areas and said goodbye to their friends and family. Sakura tried her best to stand still as people rudely pushed past her, staring up at her 'Mother' with an uneasy smile. The last few days had passed relatively slowly, especially for Sakura who was forced to sit in the house when she so badly wanted to go out and find Kero. Now the day had finally arrived – Yelan was going home to sort out her eldest daughters.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura," she said, bringing a pale hand up to brush a strand of hair out of the young girl's eyes. Sakura smiled in response and she looked over at her young niece, "You help her, Meiling."

The dark haired girl nodded once, her raven colored pigtails swishing back and forth. "Don't worry. Sakura will get better and we'll have those Cards caught in no time! We'll make the family proud!"

Yelan gave her a brief smile, turning her attention back to her youngest daughter. She bent down, kissing Sakura on the forehead. "Good luck."

"Have a safe trip!" Sakura replied, watching as Yelan straightened up and started to walk away. Without turning around the woman held up a hand waving one last goodbye as she disappeared into the crowd.

Silence settled upon the girls as they watched her go, the only noise coming rom the people chattering around them and the voice on the announcements overhead.

Finally, Meiling spoke. "It's just you and me now Sakura!" she turned to her favorite cousin with her hands clasped behind her back and a grin on her face, "So, what do you want to do first? You gonna show me around Tomoeda? I haven't been out since I arrived!"

Sakura blinked, staring at the girl. This was a whole new side she was seeing to Meiling, and it unnerved her somewhat. "Didn't Yelan say that I was to rest at home for a week?"

Meiling waved it off. "You've been in bed for over two weeks now. I think you need to get out and get some exercise. Besides," she winked with a evil smile, "I won't tell Aunt Yelan you were out!"

Sakura sweatdropped, seeing a hint of the Meiling she knew back at home. "Meiling, you're evil."

Grabbing her cousin's hand, Meiling started to haul her off in the direction of the exit, careful to go slow. Her dear cousin had just awoken from a serious accident, after all, and although she was going against Yelan's wishes to make Sakura happy, she didn't want to tire the poor girl out too soon.

Sakura didn't protest too much, just happy that she was finally being allowed out of the house for a short while.

Catching a taxi outside the airport, Meiling leaned in between the two front seats as she asked, "Are there any malls here in Tomoeda?"

"There's a mall just south of here," the taxi driver answered her, glancing up to look at her in the mirror as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"Good! I want some new clothes!" Meiling slumped back in the back seat, grinning at Sakura. "We need new clothes if we're going to start school next week."

"I'm pretty sure the school we'll be attending acquires a uniform," Sakura told her, remembering her old black and white uniform. Would they be attending the same school as she had went to in her dimension? She wondered. Would she see all her old friends, even though they didn't remember anything about her?

From beside her, Meiling blinked and scrunched up her nose. "How do you know that? You haven't even seen the school yet!" She suddenly pouted, crossing her arms, "They better not have uniforms!"

"Most school in Japan require them," Sakura told her, looking out the window as they passed houses. All of this was quite familiar territory to her. She continued to look out the window, only half listening to her 'cousin' as they drove towards the mall. Only when they finally arrived there did she finally glance away, returning her attention to Meiling's happy chatter.

Getting out of the taxi, she watched silently as Meiling counted out some money in her hand and handed it to him. She waved her thanks as she joined Sakura on the sidewalk, studying the outside of the mall.

"It's not very big, but it'll have to do."

Once again Sakura found Meiling tugging her along, this time towards the front entrance. Sakura couldn't help but grin as she followed close. Meiling was still as pushy and demanding as ever! That thought made her feel slightly better, even though she still had quite the dilemma on her hands.

-----

Sakura sat down with a sigh, resting her legs as she leaned back on the bench in the hallway of the mall. People walked past her chatting among themselves, but she paid no attention to them as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. They'd been shopping for the last hour and a half and Sakura was starting to feel tired, her legs almost to the point of giving out. Who would have known that Meiling was such a shopoholic?

Sakura smiled, glancing over at Meiling who was coming towards her with a hand full of bags. But then again, I'm finding out a load of things lately that I didn't know about Meiling.

The dark haired girl sat down next to Sakura, setting the bags down on the floor as she yawned. "I'm bushed!"

"I'd say," Sakura replied with a hint of amusement, "You tired me out just _watching_ you!"

"Shush you," Meiling stuck her tongue out playfully before she checked her watch. "We should probably head back soon. Wei is due to arrive at eight tonight, but I have to hide the evidence and get you back into bed."

Sitting back so that she could look up at the ceiling, Sakura asked, "This Wei guy…what's he like?"

Meiling gave her a puzzled look. "I forgot, you don't remember," she frowned slightly, looking away. "He's been with the family since before I can remember. He's taken care of you since you were a little girl. I guess you could call him your masculine nanny."

"Hn," Sakura turned her head slightly to look at her 'cousin'. "He sounds alright, then."

Meiling looked at her, forcing a smile. Will she ever regain her memories…? The thought of Sakura forever being like this saddened her. If Sakura never remembered, she didn't know what she would do. Suddenly standing, Meiling stretched as she declared, "I'm hungry! Lets hit the food court! What kind of food do they have here in Japan, anyway?"

"I like the omelets with fried rice," Sakura replied as she stood, offering to carry some of Meiling's bags. Some of the clothes within those bags did belong to her, after all, and she didn't want to burden her friend with it, especially since Meiling had paid for it all.

Meiling shook her head, hefting the bags up and swinging them around in a circle as she giggled happily. "No way! You're the sickly one here – I can't have you carrying these! What if you fall down and break your neck? Auntie Yelan would never forgive me!"

"Auntie?" Sakura laughed, chasing after Meiling through the mall.

"What?" Meiling pouted once Sakura had caught up, "I think it's a cute nickname! I've used it since I was three!"

"Really?" Sakura asked, the smile never leaving her lips. It was good to be talking to Meiling, to be able to get to know the _real_ Meiling beneath all of the odd jealousy and hate the dark haired girl showed towards Sakura in her own dimension. She'd learned more about Meiling in the past few days than she had learned about the one in her time since she'd arrived!

Meiling's smile faltered, as it always did when she realized that Sakura didn't remember, and she nodded.

The food court wasn't too crowded when they arrived, mainly do to the fact that dinner had long passed and only the late eaters were now seated with their food. Ordering her favorite with a small side order of noodles, Sakura took her tray and waited for Meiling. Meiling finally chose something that seemed alright (almond bean curd and a peach bun) and joined her. They sat at one of the last tables before the hall began, eating and chatting about their day.

"Mm, this is good!" Meiling said, her mouth half full as she took another bite out of her bun.

Sakura smiled in response, using her chopsticks to lift more rice off her plate. Poking it into her mouth, she sighed in pleasure. _Mm, my favorite!_ "So when will we be starting school?"

Poking the last bit of bun into her mouth, Meiling looked thoughtful before she replied, "Next Monday, I hope. We still have to go talk to the principal and stuff. Yelan's getting our old school to send our records."

Sakura nodded, half wondering what her 'old school' had been like. What had it been like to attend school in Hong Kong? Was it much different from the school she had attended here in Tomoeda? Did she have any friends back there, before her so called 'accident'? Sakura almost laughed out loud as she realized what she was thinking – her thoughts almost sounded like she had been in a coma and didn't remember the past! Sadly, her troubles were much worse than that.

"Hey, Sakura," Meiling suddenly said in a whispery voice, her hand poised just above her food as she looked over Sakura's shoulder. Confused, Sakura tilted her head to one side.

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe what I'm looking at right now," Meiling said, her voice rising slightly as she continued, "I'm looking at the most hottest guy I've ever seen in my life!"

Sakura giggled with a sweatdrop, not bothering to turn around to have a look herself. Girls checked out guys all the time at the mall, and since Meiling hadn't found 'the love of her life' in this dimension, it was expected that she would have her eye on others now. Sakura didn't think much of it, though it was odd not having the other girl fawning over Syaoran.

"He's got the cutest nose I've ever seen," Meiling went on, her head now leaned against the palm of her hands as she openly stared over Sakura's shoulder. She had a dreamy look upon her face as she continued, "The darkest brown eyes, a handsome face, and chestnut brown hair…"

Sakura poked at her 'cousin', laughing as she said, "You're drooling! Stop staring before he notices!"

"I don't care if he notices," Meiling replied. "He's gorgeous!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura turned in her seat to get a good look at the 'gorgeous' guy for herself. She froze in her seat when she finally spotted him down the hall a bit, a cluster of friends around him as he talked. As if feeling her gaze he suddenly turned, their eyes locking as they stared at each other.

Sakura's breathe hitched in her throat, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Syaoran…"

To Be Continued…


	4. Shocking Revelation

Alternate Dimensions

Chapter Three -  Shocking Revelation

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters. End of story.

Author's Notes – Wow, bet you never expected me to update this fic so soon. I was really bored today, and for some reason I didn't feel like writing anything else ; Also, this is a short chapter. I wanted it to end it the way it did, and I dragged it out as long as I could. Anyway, yeah…back to doing…stuff ; Opens next chapter and starts writing I suddenly can't stop xx;; This is two chapters in one day! You'd better appreciate this! XP Enjoy the fic.

Pairings/Warnings – Slight Sakura/Syaoran. Rated PG.

Summary – What if Sakura had lost her concentration during the first movie, and had been sent to a different dimension where she's not the Card Captor? Sakura must now find her way back to her dimension with the help of this one's Card Captor, who's a familiar face in her dimension. But trouble's not too far off!

----------

He was standing with his friends outside one of the shops, trying his best to keep up with what was going on. Besides the story that his friend Takashi was telling them, and Chiharu trying her best to hit him and stop him from telling more 'nonsense' stories, he was also trying to avoid Tomoyo's video camera, which always seemed to be filming whenever they weren't in school.

Raising a hand as the dark haired girl turned the camera his way, he blocked her view of him and half wondered how he had let his friends talk him into this. He knew that Chiharu wanted to go shopping for a new sundress, but why did she have to bring everyone else along? Most of all, why had _he_ come along? Then he remembered – his best friend Takashi had asked him to.

With a sigh, Syaoran gave up on trying to block the camera, running a hand through his messy hair as he listened to the camera whirl beside him. He shot Tomoyo a look of frustration – no matter where she was she was always filming something – and most of the time, it was him. He silently wondered what she found so fascinating.

"So when they made the first mall, they figured that there wouldn't be any oxygen at all inside so they put pots with plants into them," said Takashi, his finger in the air as he continued as if he were telling the truth, "But since flowers didn't quite do the job, they decided that if they were to put trees in the mall, then photosynthesis would make the air cleaner." He pointed to a nearby tree planted in a pot, "That's why we have trees in the mall."

"Those are fake trees," Chiharu pointed out dryly, her arms crossed in front of her and, before he could say anything else, she reached up and grabbed him by the ear. "Enough of your stories, Takashi," she began to pull him along, leaving the others behind, "I have to find a new dress for my mother's garden party!"

Syaoran watched them go, never moving from where he was leaning up against the wall. He absently realized that Tomoyo was still filming, though she now had the camera pointed in Takashi and Chiharu's direction. With a blush and an excited gasp, she breathed, "Kawaii!"

"You think everything's cute," he replied with a sigh.

"Not everything." Tomoyo shrugged, finally setting her camera down long enough to look at him. "Looks like they've left us behind. What do you want to do?"

He shoved himself away from the wall, casually walking in the direction he'd seen his friends go. "Follow them, of course. They're the reason we came, right?"

"I guess," Tomoyo ran to catch up with him, "Though I don't see why Chiharu's bothering with buying a dress. I could have just made her one!" She pouted, fiddling with her camera, "I never get to make anyone cool outfits. I have all sorts of material, but no one to use it on." She gave him a sly look, "Do you –"

"No," he cut her off, putting his hands up in the air as he backed away from her a bit. Tomoyo was always trying to convince him into letting her made him new outfits. It was bad enough he had already accepted one from her, and he thought one was good enough for what he wanted it for. "That's quite alright."

She pouted again and Tomoyo looked slightly deflated. Her smile soon returned though as she caught sight of their other two friends. Waving her empty hand, the other gripping her camera tightly, she shouted, "Chiharu! Takashi!"

They were standing outside a shop, looking in through the glass window at whatever the shop held. They looked up as the others joined them.

"Hey guys," Chiharu pointed towards the window, "What do you think of that dress? Too classy?"

Tomoyo stepped forward, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look. With a frown she turned back to her female friend. "The making is good, and it would look nice on you with your hair color, but check out the price!" she pointed at the tag through the window, "How much money did your mom give you?"

Chiharu fumbled for the money in her pocket, counting out the bills. Syaoran paid little attention to the girl chatter, instead opting to lazily glance around at his surroundings. He noticed that they were just outside the food court, and looking over the empty chairs he realized he hadn't had supper yet. He wondered if someone at home would cook it and put his in the microwave until he came home.

_I doubt it_, he frowned, suddenly catching a glimpse of a pair of giggling girls sitting in the food court. He wouldn't have given them a second look if one of them hadn't been staring at him. Immediately looking away, he wondered who she was. She looked about his age, though he'd never seen her in school before. Looking back up, he found her still staring at him with a dreamy look.

"Ooh! Looks like Syaoran has a new fangirl!" Tomoyo chirped from beside him, and he felt his face flush. Shooting her a nasty look, he chose to ignore the girl that still seemed to be entranced with him.

Chiharu giggled. "All the girls love Syaoran!"

"Oh wow," Tomoyo sudden gasped, "Who's that girl sitting with her? She has really pretty hair!"

Syaoran turned his head around, and it seemed like the girl had the same idea. They turned to look at each at the same time, emerald eyes meeting dark brown ones. A shiver ran up his spine at that moment, though he didn't look away from her startled gaze. She looked quite surprised to see him, whoever she was, and he watched as her mouth moved.

_"Syaoran…"_

He almost blinked, breaking eye contact. _Did she just…say my name?_ He shook his head, finally looking away_. Impossible._ Perhaps he had just misread the movement of her lips – he didn't know her, so how would she know his name?

"Wow!" Tomoyo beamed, "Kawaii!" All at once the camera was trained on both Syaoran and the unknown girl.

Realizing the strange girl was still staring at him, he shot her an odd look over his shoulder before he turned away, arms crossed in their usual position in front of him. "Can we go yet?" he asked impatiently, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey, maybe we should go introduce ourselves," Tomoyo suddenly said, watching the pretty girl sitting in the food court, "She seems quite interested in you, Syaoran."

"Tomoyo, I'm twelve years old. I'm not interested in strange girls who stare at me in the mall," he insisted, but Tomoyo was already heading over to the table, her camera in hand. She'd spotted something that she liked, and Syaoran knew she wouldn't leave without at least getting the girl's name.

He rolled his eyes as the others eagerly followed her, losing interest in shopping.

"Hey," Tomoyo smiled brightly as she approached the table, offering a friendly handshake to both the girls. The second girl - the one with the auburn hair - hesitated as she looked at Tomoyo, but took her hand anyway. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. I couldn't help but notice you girls staring at my friend over there," she winked at that last part.

"Meiling Li," Meiling responded, shaking the girl's hand. "And this is my cousin Sakura. We just moved here from Hong Kong."

"Really?" Tomoyo took a seat, looking very interested. She pointed to her two other friends standing behind her, "This is Chiharu and Takashi, by the way."

"And your male friend there?" Meiling couldn't help but smile dreamily as she nodded in Syaoran's direction.

Syaoran fought to roll his eyes, annoyed that this girl was being so forward. He didn't bother to look at her, instead pretending to be interested in the food stands that surrounded the small food court.

"Him?" Tomoyo grinned, pointing at the seemingly oblivious boy, "That's Syaoran Kinomoto."

Sakura suddenly dropped her chopsticks and they clattered noisily to her plate.

To Be Continued…


	5. Going Home

Alternate Dimensions

Chapter Four – Going Home

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters. End of story.

Author's Notes – It's been a while, huh? Can't be helped shrugs I had a bit of writer's block, and for a while there I was no longer interested in CCS. Luckily I started reading the manga yesterday, so I'm back into it – so here I bring you an update. I hope it isn't too disappointing – it wasn't a fun chapter to write at all. R&R, and most importantly, enjoy!

PS. If you're a fan of my fic, _All That She Is_, I'm hoping to go over the fic from the start and fix a few things – spelling, grammar, adding things, deleting things – within the next week or so. The fic is almost three years old, and my writing has changed a lot. I'm not going to change much, but I just thought I'd let you know. I almost got some inspiration the other day, and there just may be new chapters soon :)

Pairings/Warnings – Slight Sakura/Syaoran. Rated PG.

Summary – What if Sakura had lost her concentration during the first movie, and had been sent to a different dimension where she's not the Card Captor? Sakura must now find her way back to her dimension with the help of this one's Card Captor, who's a familiar face in her dimension. But trouble's not too far off!

----------

Sakura leaned against the wall of the elevator, staring blankly ahead as she ignored the world around her. How had things gotten so messed up for her? _Oh yeah_, she remembered bitterly, _because I lost my concentration when I was between dimensions. And now I'm stuck in a dimension where Syaoran's family is my family, and suddenly he's 'Syaoran Kinomoto'…we've switched lives._

Getting more upset by the moment, Sakura ran her hands over her face, sinking down to the floor of the elevator. From across the small closed room, Meiling leaned against the other side of the elevator and watched her cousin sadly. She remembered what had happened in the mall, and Meiling blamed herself for over doing it today. Yelan had told her to bring Sakura home and make sure Sakura got lots of sleep – but instead, Meiling had selfishly dragged the poor girl to the mall.

Meiling looked away, frowning as she thought back to just a few hours earlier.

_Sakura's chopsticks fell to her plate, creating a loud noise that startled the small group. They were even more startled to see the shocked look upon the auburn haired girl's face as she stared at Syaoran. Reaching out worriedly, Meiling laid a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Sakura, are you okay?"_

_The girl continued to stare, her eyes locked with Syaoran's and her mouth slightly opened. Finally, she pulled her eyes away as she shakily stood and looked at the others, unsure of what to do and say and looking quite upset. Even from where Meiling sat, she could see Sakura trembling. When Sakura opened her mouth to speak, she stuttered out, "Excuse me, I have to go," before she hastily started to walk away._

_The group awkwardly watched her go, Meiling getting to her feet as she struggled to keep sight of Sakura in the crowd._

_"Is something wrong? Tomoyo asked. "She looked a bit upset when she left."_

_"I…I don't know," Meiling admitted as she grabbed her bags, "She was just in an accident…she doesn't even remember who she is anymore, and we just moved here…it's been hard. I don't know what goes through her head anymore."_

_"An accident?"__ Chiharu asked, looking concerned. Meiling didn't elaborate on the story though, too busy grabbing her stuff to notice they were talking to her._

_"It seemed like…she was upset because of Syaoran though," Tomoyo frowned, looking up at the boy. "She seemed to recognize you…"_

_Syaoran looked puzzled, looking off in the direction Sakura had disappeared off into. "I've never seen her in my whole life."_

Meiling shook her head, listening to the cheesy elevator music as she tried to get away from her thoughts. It was impossible – there was no way Sakura knew that boy at the mall. But what Tomoyo had said had stuck with Meiling, because Sakura _had_ seemed to recognize the boy, and he was the reason she had ran off.

"Sakura," she spoke, finally breaking the silence. "What happened just now?"

Sakura didn't move from where she sat, her hands still covering her face.

"Did you know that boy?" Meiling tried again, "Syaoran Kinomoto.."

"His name isn't Syaoran Kinomoto," Meiling heard Sakura say softly, so softly that Meiling wondered if she'd heard her cousin right.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Sakura answered, a little louder. "I'm just…confused right now, okay?"

"Confused?" Meiling asked, giving her cousin a questioning look.

"Confused…and stressed," Sakura said quietly, still hiding her face in her hands. "…because of the accident and all."

Meiling could tell that Sakura was lying – the other girl had been fine up until they'd met the boy at the mall. But what was Sakura not telling her?

Above them came a beep, and soon the elevator doors opened to allow them out into the hall. Meiling looked hesitant, looking down at her cousin before she reached out a hand. Sakura finally lowered her hands, showing her sad emerald eyes as she gazed at the offered hand and then at Meiling searchingly as if she didn't recognize her at all.

"Sakura?" Meiling twitched her fingers, waiting for Sakura to take her hand. "We're home now…let's go."

Sakura was silent for a moment longer and finally, she reached out and took Meiling's hand and let her help her up. On unsteady feet, Sakura followed Meiling out of the elevator and down the hall to their apartment door. Meiling searched for her keys in the pockets, juggling bags in one hand so that she wouldn't drop them. Finally she pulled out her keychain with the key to the apartment on it and, with a forced smile at Sakura, she opened the door.

"Home at last," she said quietly, stepping into the apartment, only to halt as soon as she saw an extra pair of shoes lying in the porch. Uneasily she raised her eyes, tilting her head as she called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was a noise from the kitchen that startled both the girls, and a moment later Meiling relaxed as an older man suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, miss?" Wei asked. "You're finally home, I see."

Meiling sighed in relief. "You scared us!" She dropped her bags to the floor, bending down to take off her shoes. Behind her, Sakura stood staring at the man.

"Sakura," he started, taking a step forward. "How are you feeling? I am so very sorry about the accident…all of this is my fault."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. She opted to go along with it. "It's not your fault…don't blame yourself."

He looked ready to argue, but when she shook her head he smiled. "Come, miss…let's get you back into bed." He looked to Meiling in amusement, "I'm quite sure Miss Yelan's orders were for Sakura to rest."

Meiling grinned sheepishly, grabbing her things and walking past Wei into the living room. "Sakura was fine – I thought that she could use some fresh air."

"What if something had happened while you were out, and I wouldn't have known where you had went?" Wei asked, raising a brow.

Sitting down on the couch, Meiling started to go through her bags. "Come on Wei, we only went to the mall! What could have happened there?"

"Lots," he replied.

"It was okay Wei, really," Sakura came to Meiling's defense. "I really wanted to get out of the house. I've been cooped up in here way too long."

Meiling grinned at her cousin, all her troubles leaving her for the moment as Sakura returned her grin. For a moment, it almost seemed like old times the girls talking Wei into giving them what they wanted, or trying to talk themselves out of trouble.

"In fact," Sakura looked away from Meiling to the elder man, "I feel so better, that I've been thinking – maybe Meiling and I should go to school _this_ week, instead of waiting until next week. I swear I feel a lot better, and I don't want to sit around the house for another week…"

"Absolutely not!" The man shook his head. "Miss Yelan would have my head! Besides, you're scheduled to start school a week from tomorrow – there's no way you can start a week early. The school most definitely wouldn't allow it!"

Wei had a point – they _were_ scheduled to start next week, and the school probably _wouldn't_ approve of the two girls starting a week early. However, Sakura wasn't going to give up. She'd been stuck in the house now for a long time 'in a coma', and she had other things to do! _Like finding Kero and convincing him that I'm the Card Mistress in another dimension_, she almost winced at that. Surely it would be hard to get a hold of the guardian beast of the seal – for one, she'd have to break into her own house just to see him!

"Ah, come on Wei!" Meiling pulled a new pair of shoes out of her bag and placed them on her feet, looking them over in approval. "Can't you pull some strings and get us in early?"

"No," he folded his arms, clearly not going to budge. "Your uniforms haven't even arrived yet."

At this, Meiling gasped loudly and sat up, staring at the old man in shock. "You mean we really do have to wear uniforms?" She asked flabbergasted, a horrified expression on her face as she looked at Sakura, "You were right!"

Wei ignored her, walking back towards the kitchen. "You girls will just have to wait," he told them, and sent a meaningful look in Sakura's direction, "And I suggest you rest until then."

Both girls looked rather depressed, realizing the man wasn't going to give in. Finally, Sakura told her cousin that she wasn't, in fact, feeling all that great – which wasn't a surprise to Meiling, who clearly remembered what had happened earlier – and she disappeared into her room for the night. Meiling stared at her cousin's closed door for a moment, her expression unreadable.

Sitting back on the couch, she pushed her new shoes off her feet and sat so that she was facing Sakura's door. Her expression grew troubled as she stared at the wooden door, her mind wandering.

_I wonder if she's okay…? What happened today was so…_weird She shifted, her feet up on the couch. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a picture sitting on the coffee table – one that she knew well. Without looking, she picked it up and hugged it close to her for a moment, her eyes falling shut. A moment later she opened them, looking down at the picture within the frame that she held so dearly.

It was a picture of her and Sakura – before the accident. The girls were sitting on the front porch of the mansion in Hong Kong, grinning wildly and hugging each other as if they were the best of friends. They _were_ the best of friends – or, they had been. Before the accident, Sakura had never kept a secret from Meiling, and now Meiling didn't have a clue what was going on with Sakura. Sometimes she was almost like a different person…

_And today…meeting Syaoran and all_, Meiling frowned down at the picture, remembering. Why had the boy's name affected Sakura so much? What was going on..? Meiling's frown grew as something tickled the back of her mind, like that was some kind of clue that she knew but didn't exactly remember at the time.

_Syaoran Kinomoto…Syaoran…Kinomoto…Syaoran…_ It hit her then, where she had heard that name before. It hadn't been important at the time, and she'd been too worried and upset to care about it – but when Sakura had first woken up, when Yelan had informed her that Sakura was not well…the older woman had told Meiling that Sakura had asked for people that Meiling had never heard of before. One of the names had been Syaoran.

Meiling ran a finger over Sakura's happy face in the picture, still utterly confused and lost. _But what does it mean? Is that the person who Sakura was searching for when she first woke up? We thought she was making it up…but there really is a Syaoran, and we met him today. Is it the same person? _Remembering Sakura's reaction to his name, Meiling guessed that it was. _But…what's the connection?_

Breaking away from her troubled thoughts, Meiling placed the picture back on the coffee table as she stood and gathered her things. Heading off to her room, she called to Wei over her shoulder, "I'm heading off to bed now! See you in the morning, Wei!"

She closed the door behind her, hearing his muffled reply from somewhere in the apartment.

Down the hall, the small gap in Sakura's door clicked shut unnoticed as the lost girl from another dimension stopped spying on her confused and troubled 'cousin', and opted to sit and lean against the door, her expression sullen as she stared down at the hard wood floor. Around her room – or what was _supposed_ to be her room – were things she'd never seen before and had never used. Nothing in the room was hers – it all belonged to Syaoran Li, whom she'd somehow managed to switch places with.

Running a shaking hand through her hair, Sakura let the tears fall down her face. _Syaoran…Tomoyo…Touya…Yukito…Everyone…I just want everything to be normal again! I want everything to go back to normal!_

She fell into a deep sleep there, leaning against the door as she sobbed, her problems and memories of the past haunting her even in her dreams.

To Be Continued…


	6. Memories Lost

Alternate Dimensions

Chapter Five – Memories Lost

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters. End of story.

Author's Notes – I haven't updated in a while, have I? I had trouble writing this one…I wanted to get it done and over with so I can get to the next chapter, in which Sakura goes to school. But before I did that, I had to get all this out first. It's sort of shorter than previous chapters, and I apologize for that.

Pairings/Warnings – Slight Sakura/Syaoran. Rated PG.

Summary – What if Sakura had lost her concentration during the first movie, and had been sent to a different dimension where she's not the Card Captor? Sakura must now find her way back to her dimension with the help of this one's Card Captor, who's a familiar face in her dimension. But trouble's not too far off!

----------

The following week passed very slowly for Sakura. Wei had insisted she stay in bed and rest, and most of her time she spent in the room that was not hers, reading books that she found in the bookcase against the wall. Meiling spent most of her time in Sakura's room as well, keeping her cousin company the best she could, chatting and keeping the girl occupied. Yelan phoned almost every day to check up on Sakura, to see how her little girl was doing. Each day Sakura told her she was fine, that she was feeling better – but in reality, with each day that passed by, she felt worse.

On Friday of that week, Meiling finally convinced Wei to allow Sakura out of her room. Sakura was very grateful, and she stretched her legs as she walked around the large apartment, studying everything that she could. On the cabinet that held the television she found many assorted photos, mostly of Sakura and four other girls.

_Syaoran's_ _sisters_, she smiled bitterly. _My sisters._

"Do you recognize them, Sakura?" Meiling, whom was following her cousin around, asked hopefully.

Sakura looked up, unsure of what to say. Finally, she answered "Yes", just to please Meiling. Meiling had been pleased – she'd grinned and looked really relieved, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You remember! This is great, Sakura! Soon you'll remember everything!" Meiling had announced, and Sakura had looked away.

She wouldn't remember – there was nothing to remember. This was not her life.

On the next day, Thursday, Meiling had dragged Sakura out of her room in the late afternoon. She had told Sakura that she had a surprise for her, something that would surely bring back Sakura's lost memories. Sakura had awkwardly followed along with it, letting Meiling lead her by one hand to the living room. Once there, Meiling had dropped her hand and had started towards the wall near the glowing fire place. Sakura watched as she reached up and took Syaoran's sword off the wall, her hands holding it delicately as she returned to Sakura.

"This – I've seen you staring at this, Sakura," Meiling looked like she was pleased as she looked down at the sword on her hand. Holding it sideways, balanced on two hands, she offered it to Sakura. "Take it."

Sakura blinked, looking uncomfortable as she stared down at it. It was Syaoran's sword, the one he always carried around when he was trying to capture Cards with her. For a moment, she took an uneasy step back, looking up at Meiling's face. The girl only pushed the sword further in her direction, and Sakura gingerly took it from her.

Holding Syaoran's magical sword felt odd. She felt like she shouldn't be touching it at all – it was his special property, after all. He'd never let anyone touch it in the past, and Sakura was quite sure that if he – the old Syaoran, that is – could see her now, he would be very mad at the sight of her holding his most prized possession.

"Well?" Meiling asked after a few moments of silence, "Do you remember anything?"

Sakura shook her head, never looking up from the sword. "No."

Meiling bit her lip, looking a bit puzzled. "Maybe if you used it, you would remember something?"

Sakura looked shocked, her mouth slightly open as she looked at Meiling. "Meiling, this is a sword! I don't know how to use a sword!" Though that wasn't quite true – she had used a sword before, in the form of the Sword Card. But using the Sword Card, which was light and easy to use, and using Syaoran's heavy, very _real_, magical sword were two different things!

"Sure you do!" Meiling almost laughed, looking very amused. "You've been training with that sword since you were small!"

Sakura almost dropped it, shaking her head frantically. "I can't!"

Meiling frowned, looking frustrated.

Sakura stared down at it, biting her lip as she looked from Meling's pleading eyes to the sword and back again. Finally, with a sigh, she gave in and moved the sword back and forth in the air, getting a feel for it.

"It isn't heavy at all," Sakura said quietly, shifting the sword from side to side, watching as it caught the light on the blade and shone. She'd always thought the sword was heavy, from the way Syaoran handled it. Now, holding onto it herself, she saw that that wasn't true at all. It was quite light and easy to handle.

Meiling put her hands on her hips, looking quite happy with herself. "Of course it isn't, dummy! It was made just for you!"

Sakura blinked, looking up at Meiling. "Is was?" She asked, knowing nothing about the sword in her hands. Syaoran never spoke much about himself or his family, and she'd never bothered to ask about the sword that he carried. Now was a good chance.

"Yes!" Meiling looked as if it were a well known fact that Sakura should know about. "The Elders had that pendant made especially for you, for when you came here to Japan to gather the Clow Cards!" Her hands fell off her hips and Meiling gave her cousin a small smile, "By the way, as soon as we get settled into school, we have to start looking for them."

Sakura brightened suddenly, and Meiling couldn't tell if it had been the mention of school or the Clow Cards.

"School will be starting on Monday, of course," Meiling went on to say, "That is, if you're feeling up to it."

Sakura nodded, looking down at the sword that she still held in her hand. Meiling's eyes dropped as well, looking at the gleaming sword. She suddenly realized how awkwardly Sakura was holding it, and her smile melted off her face. Obviously Sakura holding onto the sword hadn't brought back any memories, because the girl didn't even know how to hold onto it properly.

With a forced, sad smile, Meiling reached out with one hand and said, "Sakura, if you wish to turn it back into its pendant form, just close your eyes and concentrate on it. You will need to wear it around your neck in the future, in case we come across danger." She took Sakura's hand into her own, trying to give Sakura an encouraging smile as they both held onto the sword. "Close your eyes."

Her fingers trembling slightly under Meiling's, Sakura nodded silently as she did as she was told.

"Now, concentrate," Meiling told her.

She felt a warmth engulf her as she did so, and as she opened her eyes she found a pink glow disappearing from around her, and within their hands there was no longer a sword but a necklace with a large pendant on it.

_So that's how Syaoran did it…_ She thought.

"You did it!" Sakura heard the other girl cry as a pair of arms wrapped around her in a hug. She reluctantly returned it, feeling weird being this close to Meiling – Sakura's Meiling wasn't this nice to her in her own world, after all – and she gripped the transformed pendant tightly in her hand. "I knew you could."

When Meiling let go of Sakura and moved away, Sakura awkwardly put the necklace around her neck, feeling the pendant's warmth on her skin. Deciding it would be best if she hid it beneath her shirt, Sakura moved it so that the pendant was no longer visible.

"Wear it always, Sakura," Meiling told her. "In case of an emergency, and in case it helps bring back memories."

Meiling turned her back to the girl, her shoulders drooping slightly as she inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry, Meiling," Sakura said softly, and the girl turned to face her.

"For what?" The raven haired girl asked, looking only slightly confused.

"You're trying so hard to help me, but I don't remember anything," Sakura smiled softly at Meiling. She knew that she would never remember, but she still felt bad for Meiling. In this alternate dimension, _this_ Meiling did have a cousin named Sakura, who had been ripped away from her. She was trying so hard to help Sakura, but there was no helping her. They weren't her memories to remember.

"Its okay, Sakura," Meiling gave her an encouraging smile, "It'll come back to you."

_Sorry Meiling, but it won't_, Sakura thought sadly.

The rest of her days passed much like the last two. Meiling tried her best to help Sakura, and Sakura did as Meiling asked just to please the girl. They attempted to train together – Sakura remembered that Syaoran was well trained in martial arts – but Sakura was horrible at it, even when she copied Meiling's moves. They cooked together, and ate what were supposedly Sakura's favorite meals. Yelan continued to phone every day, and Sakura had the privilege of talking to Syaoran's sisters. They were disappointed to find out that Sakura couldn't even remember their names.

On the last day, the day before they were supposed to go to school, Sakura heard Meiling and Wei having a discussion in the kitchen. She had tried to ignore them, not wanting to listen in on what they were saying, but she couldn't help but overhear her name being said several times. Quietly, she stood in the hallway, her back to the wall and her hands clasped in front of her as she listened.

"I think Fai almost died right then and there when Sakura admitted that she had no idea who she was," Sakura heard Meiling tell Wei. She could picture them in her head; Meiling sitting at the table, Wei making tea for the two of them. "I heard her gasp from across the room, and later on when I was talking to her she seemed so upset!"

"Maybe letting the young mistress talk to her sisters too soon wasn't a good idea," Wei commented, taking some mugs out of the cupboards. "It seems Sakura hasn't remembered anything in the slightest."

"You're telling me!" Meiling almost forced a laugh. "You should have seen when I tried training with her! It was like it was Sakura's first time, and she didn't know what to be doing!"

"Shush Meiling," Wei scolded her lightly. "If you talk too loud she may hear you."

There was a moment of silence before Meiling spoke again.

"Are you sure she's going to be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not," Wei replied. "She's lost her memories, Meiling – her brain is intact. She can go to school and learn just as good as you or I can."

"I know that," said Meiling, "But there's something wrong with her…"

Sakura walked away after that, returning to her room where she slumped down on the bed, burying her face into the blankets. Across the room a clock ticked away the seconds, making the only noise that could be heard in the silent room. She took a big breath, flopping over onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling.

_So it's back to school tomorrow,_ she thought sullenly_. I wonder how different it's going to be?_

Closing her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair.

_I know one thing though, I have to find Kero and the Clow Cards. Kero will know what to do…he can help me._

When her eyes opened again, they were misty with tears.

_I just want to go home…_

The tears came, flowing freely down her face.

_I want to go home!_

To Be Continued…


	7. First Day

Alternate Dimensions

Chapter Six – First Day

By Crow Skywalker

* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or its characters. End of story.

Author's Notes – It certainly has been a long time since I've updated, and for that I'm sorry. I don't update any of my fics all that often anymore, as I often don't have the urge to write at all. But today was different, and I opened up Microsoft Word and this chapter just flowed out. Enjoy.

Pairings/Warnings – Slight Sakura/Syaoran. Rated PG.

Summary – What if Sakura had lost her concentration during the first movie, and had been sent to a different dimension where she's not the Card Captor? Sakura must now find her way back to her dimension with the help of this one's Card Captor, who's a familiar face in her dimension. But trouble's not too far off!

* * *

She awoke the next morning to the smells and sounds of breakfast being made. With blurry eyes, Sakura looked up from her pillow and read the clock beside her bed. It was only seven o'clock in the morning – much too early to be awake. With a sleepy smile, she turned over and fluffed her pillow once before cuddling her face back into the smooth warm material. However, sleep did not return again, because a moment later Meiling was yanking the blanket away from her body.

"Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine and all that junk! It's time to get up, Sakura!" Meiling said loudly, and Sakura wondered how someone could be this cheerful this early in the morning.

With a groan, Sakura sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm so tired," she complained, hoping her 'cousin' would take a hint. She really hadn't slept all that well the night before – she'd spent hours awake, her mind racing frantically, her thoughts keeping her up with worry.

"Get used to it," Meiling giggled. "Today's our first day of school!"

Sakura immediately stilled. Up until that point, she had totally forgotten about school. Sure, Meiling had been talking about it for weeks, but it had never really registered in Sakura's mind. She had so much more going through her head, school had really been the least of her worries. She had briefly heard their conversation the night before and had thought about it, but that had been the end of any thoughts on school.

Meiling didn't seem to sense Sakura's sudden change. She was currently going through Sakura's drawers, looking for something. Upon finding what she was looking for, she smiled brightly and whirled around, a school uniform in her hand. "Aha! Found it!"

Sakura stared at what used to be her old school uniform. At least, it had been her old school uniform in her own dimension.

"I'm not too sure about the color black," Meiling groused, "But it does look sort of cute, I guess." She laid the uniform on Sakura's bed, smiling at her cousin as she said, "Breakfast is almost ready, so get ready and join us. Wei's giving us a ride to school, and we don't want to be late on our first day."

Sakura nodded, watching Meiling as she left. With a sigh, Sakura got out of bed and went to grab some necessities she would need, along with her uniform, before heading into the bathroom. A quick shower and some primping later, Sakura stood in front of her mirror, looking just like she had looked in her own time.

_I can do this_, she thought to herself with a sigh. _I need to go to school and talk to Syaoran._

Turning away from the mirror, Sakura opened the door to her room and made her way to the kitchen. Wei had stacked a pile of blueberry pancakes on a plate for her, along with a glass of orange juice. He was nowhere to be found, but Meiling was already at the table, dressed for school and already halfway through her own stack of pancakes.

"It's about time," Meiling said through her mouthful of food. "I thought for sure you were never going to show up for breakfast."

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, not realizing just how long she had taken to get ready.

"Might wanna get started on those," Meiling indicated to the plate of food. "Otherwise, you might lose them!" She winked.

Sakura took her place at the table and began to eat.

* * *

Tomoeda Elementary School looked just like Sakura remembered it. It hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that she was currently walking towards the same school she had gone to all her life, only today she was a nobody. A total stranger to all around her. Even now, she was receiving strange looks from people she had known all her life, only now they didn't know her at all.

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura spotted her old friend Chiharu and Takashi off in the distance. She smiled in their direction, seeing Chiharu scolding the young boy like usual. When Chiharu glanced up and met Sakura's gaze with a curious one, Sakura looked away. Finding the ground quite interesting, Sakura hid her face as she followed Meiling.

"This schedule that Wei gave me is so confusing!" Meiling was complaining loudly. "Classes here are different than in Hong Kong! I don't know how to find our first classroom at all!"

Looking at the schedule over her 'cousin's' shoulder, Sakura realized that she was going to be in the same class that she had been in when in her own dimension. Taking the paper from Meiling, Sakura looked it over before signaling for Meiling to follow her. They entered the building just as the bell rang overhead.

"Can you make sense of that thing, Sakura?" The raven haired girl asked. "I know you had more schooling before you came to Japan, maybe you can figure it out."

Sakura secretly smiled to herself. The Meiling in her dimension had had trouble starting off in Japan as well. She'd soon learned and had gotten over it. Staring down at the sheet, Sakura didn't even need to look up to see where she was going. She knew the school like she knew the back of her hand. However, it might have seemed a bit odd if she led Meiling to class without looking at the sheet, so she kept her eyes on it for the time being.

All around them students were hurrying to their classrooms, grabbing things from lockers and whatnot. Sakura paid no attention to them, glancing up briefly as she started down a crowded hallway. Within moments they were standing in front of a doorway that was all too familiar to Sakura, and she paused briefly to look at the number above the door.

"Is this it?" Asked Meiling, and Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was suddenly thrown forward as someone bumped into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Came a feminine voice that Sakura knew quite well. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and I was in a hurry!"

Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo Daidouji looking down at her worriedly, her hand stretched out to help Sakura up.

"Are you alright?" The dark haired girl asked as Sakura took her hand.

Dusting her new uniform off, Sakura nodded in reply. "I'm fine."

"Oh thank goodness," Tomoyo sighed in relief. Then, after a moment of silence, she started chattering away excitedly. "Hey! I met you in the mall the other day, didn't I? I came over and introduced myself, remember? I'm Tomoyo," she smiled brilliantly. "You're Sakura, right?" She then peered to the side at the other girl. "And Meiling, am I correct?"

"Correct you are!" Meiling announced with her own smile.

"Wow, when I met you guys the other day, I didn't expect to see you again so soon!" Tomoyo gushed. "When did you start going to Tomoeda Elementary?"

"This is actually our first day," Sakura blushed. It really was odd meeting your best friend and having to act like you didn't know her at all. Acting like it was one of their first meetings was tough to say the least, when Sakura was homesick and all she wanted to do was hug Tomoyo and tell her all of her problems. She resisted the urge, however, remembering that she had a part to play and it was high time she played that part. It would eventually lead her home.

"Your first day, Sakura?" Tomoyo clasped her hands together in front of her and grinned. "If you have any questions, or you need someone to show you around, all you need to do is ask!" She gave Meiling the same excited look. "You too, Meiling!"

Meiling was about to open her mouth to thank the girl when a stern voice behind them immediately shut them up.

"Miss Daidouji, are you quite done taking up the entranceway?" A young woman asked, and Sakura recognized her homeroom teacher standing behind her.

Tomoyo blushed sheepishly. "Yes, sorry."

"Then take your seat."

Tomoyo did just what she was told, leaving the other two girls behind without another word.

"Now," the teacher said, turning her attention to them, "You must be our new students. Follow me."

Following after her, they both stood awkwardly in front of the class as the teacher laid some of her papers on her desk. Just about every seat was taken in the small classroom, and each one was occupied by a student who stared curiously at the two girls. Sakura glanced around the room, wondering if she would get to sit in her old desk. Her heart stopped when her gaze landed on her desk only to find that that desk, too, was occupied and a pair of amber eyes were staring at her from the spot she was used to sitting.

Syaoran Li – _Kinomoto_, she corrected herself, was sitting in the spot she normally sat in her own dimension, his gaze locked with her own. She held his gaze for a moment, wondering what could possibly be going through his mind, when she suddenly remembered their first encounter the other day and she flushed and looked away. She'd run away from him and his group like a scared lamb. What a first impression. If she was going to get on his good side, she had a lot of work to do.

Glancing back in his direction, she found that he was no longer looking at her, but gazing out the window.

"Well class, before we begin today, I would like to introduce two new students," the teacher finally began the introduction. "They've come all the way from Hong Kong, and I would like for you children to help them out in any way you can. Please make them feel welcomed."

Meiling was the first to step forward. "I'm Meiling Li," she bowed politely. "My cousin and I just moved here, and I hope to join a lot of school activities and make friends!" She straightened up, looking at Sakura to let her know it was her turn.

Sakura, nervous, bowed fast and quickly said, "I'm Sakura Li."

The class looked at her, half expecting her to continue, but Sakura was at a loss for words. What could someone possibly say about themselves when they had been in a coma and apparently lost their memories? Although the class didn't know that – but Meiling sure did. And Sakura sure didn't know what kinds of things _Sakura Li_ had liked before the accident.

"Well now," the teacher said after a moment. "There aren't many places for you to sit right now, so I'm going to have to assign you seats. Meiling, there's a chair available behind Tomoyo that you may sit in. Sakura, the only other place left for you is in front of Syaoran Kinomoto."

Sakura froze.

"Right by the window, my dear," the teacher put a hand on her shoulder and urged her in that direction.

Once again Sakura found herself under Syaoran's heated gaze. She looked everywhere but his eyes, feeling her face heat up under his intense gaze. It was like the first time he had come to class, only now their places were switched and she was the new girl about to awkwardly sit in front of him and he was the one sitting down staring intensely at her. She remembered his stare from the very first time he'd laid eyes on her in her own dimension. It was so very much like now.

Sitting sideways, she laid her bag down at her feet and smiled nervously in his direction. "Erm, hey," she greeted him. "I guess it'll be my head you'll be staring at for the rest of the school year?" She smiled at him, forcing a laugh.

He didn't say a word, and his stare didn't waver.

Biting her lip, Sakura looked to Meiling, who was looking back at her. Meiling silently shrugged before tapping Tomoyo on the shoulder and asking if she could borrow a pencil.

With a small sigh, Sakura turned around to face the front, all the while feeling his eyes on her.

So far things weren't looking that great.

To Be Continued…


End file.
